


Good sport

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise and beaumont enjoying married life





	Good sport

“Daddy’s little girl has got a date”Annalise said to him

“Breaking my heart”Beaumont said sadly 

“You don’t want to see her get hurt Rosie”Annalise replies 

“Daddy is this too much?”Their daughter asked him 

“You look beautiful”Beaumont kisses her on her cheek 

“Mom let me borrow some earrings”Sarah said to Beaumont 

“You know the rules of our house”Beaumont smiles 

“Thanks ma”Sarah gave Annalise a kiss on her cheek 

“You’re being a good sport Rosie”Annalise whispered to her husband 

“She seems happy and that’s all I want for her”Beaumont said to his wife 

Annalise kisses his hand gently


End file.
